


Little brother

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-03
Updated: 2005-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a picture of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> For balance with [the manifesto](http://www.livejournal.com/community/ship_manifesto/100364.html). Written for [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/) and left in comments a while back.

There are nights when Tim is as blank (needy) as Batman (Babs), as caught up in his work, as in dire need of a stupid joke or a punch in the shoulder (or a kiss) as Bruce ever is.

It's simpler (better) for Dick to tousle his hair and ignore Tim's annoyance (attraction).

Never had a big brother, did you, Timmy (Jason)?

Just a picture of one.

It would be too easy (not-Batman) to hug (kiss) him, fulfill one little need. Be the big brother (partner), not the friend (lover).

Easier (safer) to give him only what he asks for, trailing in like some skittish alleycat.

Strays always cost a fortune at the vet's. Tim would take a lifetime.

Other people (Bruce) need Dick more.


End file.
